<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone Together by CityEscape4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434775">Alone Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4'>CityEscape4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durbe's not sure if it's coincidental, or if Ryoga's bribed the manor's occupants, but he and Ryoga are alone at the manor for what seems like the first time in ages, and they're taking full advantage of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Durbe/Kamishiro Ryouga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i did it again, i wrote porn at 3am. why is no one stopping me. i need to be <i>stopped.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey to Ryoga's room never seemed as long as it did in this moment.</p><p>He and Durbe had been making out in the living room, before Durbe breathlessly suggested moving upstairs, to which Ryoga was quick to comply. With no one else in the manor, they had the place to themselves, and could do as they pleased for once, without extraneous comments from their housemates. Which is why they had so much trouble getting up the stairs, as the two just wouldn't pull away from each other's hold, kissing and groping as their hands scoured each others' bodies for somewhere to settle. They finally make it into Ryoga's room, Ryoga shutting the door behind them.</p><p>The air around them is hot and heavy, and Durbe communicates this to Ryoga by tugging at the collar of his own shirt with two fingers. Ryoga's quick to catch the meaning and gives them both room to move so that he can take off Durbe's shirt, tossing it down to the floor below them. Ryoga's shirt soon follows, the two young men quick to resume their previous activities, heatedly kissing one another as they make their way to Ryoga's bed.</p><p>Their hands are eager to return to their previous positions: One of Ryoga's hands cupping the back of Durbe's head, the other at his waist, both hands doing what they can to hold him close. Durbe too, is holding Ryoga close, with one hand on his shoulder, the other cupping his face as they continue kissing, tongues sliding against one another, mapping out every inch of each other's mouths. To Ryoga, Durbe tastes of cinnamon tea with a hint of lime, the last thing he'd drank before Ryoga had initiated their current activities. For Durbe, Ryoga tastes like vanilla bean, a surprisingly sweet taste for someone as rough around the edges as him.  </p><p>They're at Ryoga's bedside, and Ryoga's about to guide them down onto the bed when Durbe's tongue moves to circle Ryoga's, and he sucks on Ryoga's tongue, the purple haired male groaning at the other's boldness. A wave of arousal washes southward bound as Ryoga mentally compares the action to <i>something else</i> Durbe could be saving these actions for, but pushes the thought to the back of his mind for now, not wanting to rush things too much. This may not have been their first time, but with the manor empty for the night - a rare occasion in and of itself -  Ryoga wants to savor every moment he has with Durbe before they're back to being in others' company again.</p><p>Durbe makes a small, sharp, slightly pained noise as Ryoga bites down on his lower lip, and the ex-king is quick to suck on the appendage as an apology. It's not long at all before Ryoga's mouth moves to placing simple kisses along Durbe's jawline, travelling up it before moving down to his neck, his kisses quickly devolving into sucking and love bites. </p><p>This, Durbe's come to realize, is a new development in this life, as in their first lives, Nasch never <i>bit</i> Durbe whenever they were intimate. Durbe briefly wonders if this penchant for biting has something to do with the 'Shark' moniker Ryoga set up for himself as an adolescent, but the thought is purged from his head as his mind turns to static for a brief moment; a gasp escaping his lips as Ryoga bites down hard on the pulse point at Durbe's neck. Like with his lip moments ago, Ryoga's fast to run his tongue along the bite mark, gently sucking at it as Durbe moans softly, the ex-knight's hand that had been newly relieved of cupping Ryoga's face now moving up to the back of Ryoga's head, fingers entangling themselves in purple hair.</p><p>Ryoga hums against Durbe's neck as he feels the other male's fingers in his hair, and gives the area he'd previously bitten one final, harsh suck, leaving Durbe's neck red with a hickey.</p><p>It's not long before Durbe's hands move south, undoing the button on Ryoga's pants. "You're taking too long." He murmurs, delving a hand past the waistline of both Ryoga's pants and boxers, stroking the prize that lay inside. Ryoga makes a keen noise, biting down in his own lip as Durbe continues to stroke his cock in his pants, hanging his head to rest against Durbe's shoulder. A grunt of displeasure leaves him shortly after, however, as Durbe ceases his actions, withdrawing his hand from Ryoga's pants. Ryoga's about to question why he's stopped, when Durbe is no longer standing in front of him, but rather, kneeling before him, pulling down Ryoga's pants and boxers in one fell swoop, and-- <i>oh.</i></p><p>Durbe was really feeling bold today, wasn't he?</p><p>Wet warmth envelops Ryoga's length, and he lets out a low moan at the feel of it, his knees locking to keep himself from faltering at the feeling of Durbe's mouth around him. His hips tremble as he wants nothing more than to buck his hips into that delicious heat, but he restrains himself, and is further restrained when one of Durbe's hands holds him by his hips, preventing him from doing so. Ryoga's hands fly in two different directions; one goes to bury itself in Durbe's hair, the other covers his own mouth, for lack of a better place to put it. He feels Durbe's tongue run along his shaft, Durbe's spare hand stroking what all wouldn't fit in his mouth. Durbe pulls his head back somewhat, letting his tongue circle the head of Ryoga's length, before giving it a hard suck, causing Ryoga to cry out, though the sound is muffled by his hand against his mouth. A shiver runs down Ryoga's back as his heated cock is suddenly re-exposed to the air, Durbe having pulled his mouth off of him completely. Ryoga looks down to see what's wrong, and is met with lust-darkened gray eyes. Durbe's hand that had been working at Ryoga's shaft reaches up and pulls at the hand covering Ryoga's mouth.</p><p>"Don't." He demands, his voice thick with desire. "I want to hear you."</p><p>Ryoga's mouth goes dry, and he can only nod in response as Durbe takes his hand, entwining their fingers, before he's turning back to Ryoga's wet cock, and engulfing it again, this time taking more into his mouth than before. Ryoga's head tilts back as he moans upon feeling Durbe's tongue run along nearly the full length of the sensitive underside of his cock, his legs trembling as he tries to steady himself. Durbe takes note of this, and pulls himself off of Ryoga again, letting him go completely and placing a hand on his stomach to gently push him back onto the bed. The back of Ryoga's knees come into contact with the bed, and he sits down, spreading his legs to give Durbe room, the gray-haired male positioning himself in between Ryoga's legs and getting back to work at his previous activities. His hand makes it way back to Ryoga's, the two of them intertwining their fingers once again, and Ryoga's other hand finds itself resuming its position at the back of Durbe's head, nails gently scratching at Durbe's scalp as he bobs his head up and down, sucking and working his tongue along Ryoga's shaft. </p><p>The room is hot, Durbe's breathing slow and deep and heavy out his nose as his mouth his preoccupied, Ryoga's panting as he falls victim to the spell of Durbe's mouth, his hand trembling in Durbe's hair as Durbe's tongue swirls against the tip of his cock. Not much more of this and he'll be done for, and Ryoga doesn't want that just yet.</p><p>He gently pulls at Durbe's hair, Ryoga looking down as he pulls him off his cock. The sight is one to behold, that's for sure; Durbe's debaucherous gaze, his slightly opened mouth, a faint string of saliva connecting Durbe to his length. The sight causes his cock to twitch, and at that moment, Ryoga seriously considers letting Durbe finish him off, but he relents, and instead, when Durbe asks somewhat annoyed, "What?" Ryoga pulls Durbe towards him. Durbe's standing up now, and there's an obvious bulge in his pants.</p><p>"You're wearing too many clothes for my liking." Ryoga mutters, his hands going to work away at Durbe's pants. Durbe says nothing as he watches Ryoga's hands move in a flurry of motion, undoing his button and zipper and pulling his pants and boxers down together in one clean motion. Durbe's erection is sprung free from its confines, and he watches as Ryoga's hands now find refuge, one at Durbe's cock, gently pumping him, the other at Durbe's hip, steadying him.</p><p>Durbe lets a soft moan escape as Ryoga's hand works away at him. In this position, Durbe's able to place a hand on Ryoga's shoulder in an attempt to further steady himself, while his other hand instead goes to Ryoga's chest, slender fingers trailing along taut muscle until they come across a nipple, circling the little nub of semi-hardened skin before brushing his thumb against it. Ryoga's hand falters for the briefest of moments, but resumes its job just as suddenly, strokeing Durbe tantalizingly slow now. As his hand reaches the top of Durbe's shaft, Ryoga takes extra care to let his thumb rub against the slit at the head, causing Durbe to seethe in pleasure, which brings a smirk to Ryoga's face. </p><p>He lets his thumb circle the head once more, before ghosting his thumb up and over it, Durbe making a strangled sort of mewl in response, his hand at Ryoga's shoulder tightening its grip. Liking the reactions he was drawing from Durbe, Ryoga stroked Durbe once, twice more, before toying with the head of his cock again, this time also leaning in to Durbe's abdomen, leaving kisses and nips wherever he could with his limited reach. </p><p>Durbe would have rolled his eyes at the return to bites if he'd had the mental stability, but at the moment he was trembling in Ryoga's hold, his cock twitching and pulsing as Ryoga continued to tease him slowly. With a groan, Durbe rolls his hips, wanting Ryoga to resume the faster pace he'd started off with before resorting to this slower one, but Ryoga somehow manages to tease him even more, his hand moving at an achingly slow pace.</p><p>"R-Ryoga. <i>Please."</i></p><p>Ryoga looks up at Durbe then, blue eyes darkened with lust. "Please, what?" He asks with a smirk, before nipping away at Durbe's abdomen, being sure to nip hard enough to leave marks, but not too much to where he was hurting the other.</p><p>With a groan of frustration, Durbe's hand moves from Ryoga's shoulder to the back of his head,  tangling fingers in his hair and pulling Ryoga's head back. The action draws a moan from Ryoga's throat, and his hand ceases its motions at Durbe's cock entirely. </p><p>Durbe looks down at Ryoga then, and opens his mouth to speak, but finds the words fail to come to him as he feels Ryoga's hands trail up his sides, and Ryoga suddenly pulls him down onto the bed with him. A surprised sound escapes the ex-knight as he crashes down onto the mattress, and he hears Ryoga's voice, <i>"That's</i> for pulling my hair."</p><p>Durbe pulls himself up with an unamused look, his hair tousled and disheveled looking as he glares at Ryoga, who looks amused with himself. "You weren't moving fast enough!" </p><p>"It's called 'foreplay', Durbe." Ryoga says with a laugh, and Durbe actually rolls his eyes this time. "Oh, come on." Ryoga scoots closer to Durbe, his hand trailing up Durbe's leg and toying with his inner thigh, causing the other male to squirm. "You've been pretty bold tonight, and while I'm not displeased, I <i>am</i> curious as to why."</p><p>When Ryoga's hand brushes against the side of Durbe's cock, Durbe bites back a whimper, before speaking. "The others could be back any minute." He admits, his hand going to Ryoga's and guiding it to his cock, wanting Ryoga to just <i>get back to the matter at hand here.</i> And while Ryoga does begin to stroke Durbe's shaft again, its slow and teasing still, and Durbe wants none of that.</p><p>"Relax," Ryoga says as he continues to pump Durbe's length, "We have a while before they come back, trust me."</p><p>Durbe's never not trusted Ryoga, so he eases some, but its that word, 'relax', that sets Durbe's mind abuzz.</p><p>"I don't want to relax," Durbe says as he grabs Ryoga's shoulder and pulls him close, murmuring against his lips, "I want you to fuck me."</p><p>Ryoga's eyes widen at that, and his body just <i>reacts</i>. A jolt of desire is sent straight to his cock and without thinking, he's pulled Durbe into another round of heated kissing, moving them both so that Durbe's head was against the pillows and Ryoga was over him. Durbe rarely, if <i>ever</i> got that verbal with his desires, and frankly? It was a goddamn turn on.</p><p>At this point, Ryoga doesn't care what's brought this on, all his body wants now are Durbe, and release.</p><p>They're kissing each other deeply, and Ryoga mimics what Durbe did earlier, swirling his tongue around Durbe's before sucking, and the resulting moan is absolutely <i>delicious,</i> sending a pleasurable shiver through Ryoga, his cock throbbing with anticipation. Ryoga can't wait to hear more of that in a few moments.</p><p>Ryoga is the one to break the kiss when the need for air arises, and Durbe whines at the loss of contact, but when he sees Ryoga lean over and reach into the drawer of his nightstand, anticipation fills him, watching as Ryoga pulls out a condom and some lube. Durbe exhales heavy through his mouth and swallows, watching as Ryoga pops open the cap on the lube and applys a bit to his fingers. "You ready?" Ryoga asks.</p><p>A confident nod is his only answer.</p><p>With that, Durbe spreads his legs to give Ryoga plenty of room, Ryoga settling himself in between them as he looked over Durbe once more, the ex-knight's face flushed red with arousal, his chest rising and falling, gray eyes not leaving Ryoga. He flashes Durbe a confident smirk before circling a finger outside of his entrance, gently pushing through the ring of muscle and inserting his finger inside of Durbe.</p><p>Its only then that Durbe's eyes close, and he inhales sharply through his nose, exhaling slowly. He feels Ryoga's finger wriggle around inside him, sliding in and out in a motion mimicking what was soon to come, and he almost doesn't notice Ryoga adding in a second finger. Its not until he feels Ryoga's fingers curl inside him that he registers the second finger, as they looked for that sweet spot deep inside the ex-knight. After a minute or so with no such luck, Ryoga asks, "Do you want a third, or--?"</p><p>Durbe shakes his head. "No, I just want you." Ryoga eagerly nods in understanding and withdraws his fingers from Durbe, resulting in a soft moan from the latter. Ryoga's quick to rip open the packaging containing the condom and roll it onto his length, then re-opens the bottle of lube and applies a generous amount to his length, stroking himself in the process. A low hum escapes him as he brings himself to a stop, and looks over at Durbe, who's just been watching entranced the entire time. Ryoga gives Durbe a cocky smirk, and for a moment, strokes himself again. "Like what you see?"</p><p>The resulting "Yes" comes to him breathless and honest. Its enough to send another spark of desire through Ryoga, as he leans over and kisses Durbe again, Durbe quick to cup Ryoga's face and hold him all the closer. </p><p>Though once again, Ryoga breaks the kiss and pulls away, lowering a hand to his cock as he guides himself to Durbe's entrance. "Ready?"</p><p>Again, he recieves a nod.</p><p>Ryoga nods back, and tries to be gentle as possible, pushing himself through the ring of muscle. He hears Durbe make a strangled sounding noise, and he nearly stops to check on him, but the expression on his face is one of pleasure, not pain, so Ryoga continues, slowly pushing himself inside of Durbe until he's fully sheathed inside of him. Ryoga's trembling above Durbe, struggling to not just grip him hard by the hips and drive him into the mattress, not when Durbe needs time to adjust.</p><p>They're both breathing heavy, and Ryoga takes the time to resume pressing kisses to and sucking on Durbe's lips, jaw, neck, anywhere he could reach and anywhere he knew the other male was sensitive, to ease Durbe's time adjusting to Ryoga's length. "I love you," He murmurs against Durbe's skin.</p><p>Before Durbe can respond, Ryoga bites down on Durbe's pulse point like he did earlier, though gentler this time, slowly sucking the reddened area, causing Durbe to moan, tilting his head to give Ryoga better access to his neck. Durbe's hands are trembling as they find purchase on Ryoga's shoulders, and he manages out one word:</p><p>"Move."</p><p>Ryoga perks up from his spot against Durbe's neck, and looks at him. "You sure?"</p><p>Instead of being met with words, Durbe rolls his hips against Ryoga's, both males crying out at the feeling of friction they felt. This was all the go ahead Ryoga needed to move, both males looking down and watching as Ryoga pulled out of Durbe, leaving only the head of his cock inserted inside him, before thrusting back in to Durbe's warmth. Dual moans escape the pair, Durbe tossing his head back as Ryoga continued the cycle, thrusting away into him, taking him for everything he had.</p><p>Ryoga's mind was a haze of pleasure, everything else around him was non-existent, in this moment, all he cared about was his and Durbe's pleasure. He was doing all he could to keep things even and rhythmic, but upon hearing Durbe's cracked moan of "More", Ryoga lost all sense of himself, and gave way to his primal desires, gripping Durbe's hips tight and thrusting into him relentlessly, grunting with each thrust.</p><p>Ryoga continuously pounds away into him, and Durbe quickly devolves into a mess, nails digging into Ryoga's shoulders, head tossed back as moans pour from his mouth. "O-Oh... R-Ryo...ga...! O-Oh god...!" It isn't until Ryoga manages to snap his hips up in just the right spot that an algamation of a moan, cry, and sob leave Durbe, and that's all the sign Ryoga needs to continue thrusting up into that spot, using what little sense of self he has left to focus his movements into Durbe's sweet spot. Durbe, at this point, is gone, his broken moans having devolved into near incoherance, but Ryoga is able to catch one coherant word: "Close."</p><p>Ryoga's close himself, and takes no time at all moving one of his hands from Durbe's hips to his reddened cock, the head having accumulated a generous amount of pre-cum. Ryoga uses that to help lubricate his movements, pumping Durbe horribly out of time with his thrusts, though neither male cares about the lack of rhythmic simultaneousness, as its not long before Durbe comes with a scream of Ryoga's name, white spilling over Ryoga's hand and streaking across Durbe's abdomen. </p><p>Durbe's entire body tenses as he comes, and his walls tighten around Ryoga, who stops pumping Durbe's cock and returns to gripping his hip, wantonly moaning as he gives a few more good, hard thrusts into Durbe before coming himself, biting down on Durbe's shoulder as he does so, muffling his moan of Durbe's name against his skin. He's trembling as he tries to hold himself up, and eventually lets his body win, lowering himself onto Durbe, currently not caring about the mess of cum that was on Durbe's abdomen, and now - by proxy - his own. Ryoga's jaw releases its lock on Durbe's shoulder, and he tiredly laps his tongue along the marks his teeth have left, though a low moan does escape him as Durbe's body recovers from his orgasm, Durbe's walls alternatively contracting and relaxing around the ex-king's cock still buried within him.</p><p>Both young men are breathing heavily, and Ryoga eventually pulls out of Durbe slowly, both of them moaning softly at the loss of the other. Ryoga removes the condom and tosses it into the wastebasket by his bed, and rolls over onto the other side of Durbe. The two lay there, basking in the afterglow of orgasm, when Durbe, voice weak and scratchy and breathless says, "I love you too."</p><p>Ryoga manages a tired smirk at that, chuckling weakly. "You say that now," he says exhausted, turning his head to look at Durbe. "Wait until tomorrow morning when you're too sore to walk, then we'll see if that still holds up."</p><p>Durbe laughs as well, shaking his head. "It'll always hold up." He looks at Ryoga then, and the look in his eyes is so sincere, it pulls at Ryoga's heartstrings.</p><p>With a sigh, Ryoga fully turns to Durbe, and kisses him, slow and sweet, unlike their previous, more desperate kisses. Durbe's eager to return the kiss, and after a few moments of slow, sweet kisses, Ryoga finds himself under Durbe. From this angle, Ryoga can better see Durbe's disheveled hair, which was partially covered by the pillows previously. He looks an absolute <i>mess</i>, and Ryoga loves it. With a chuckle, a hand goes to Durbe's hair and ruffles it more, - prompting Durbe to roll his eyes - then entangles his fingers in Durbe's hair, pulling him closer and kissing him.</p><p>Its Durbe who breaks the kiss this time, and Ryoga's a little surprised, but says nothing as Durbe pulls away. He assumes Durbe wants to shower now, since they're both dirty and sticky, but is surprised as Durbe sits up and reaches for the nightstand, digging in the drawer. When he pulls out the lube and another condom, Ryoga speaks up. "You want to go again already?" Not that he was complaining.</p><p>Durbe uncharacteristically smirks smugly at Ryoga, and Ryoga feels a bolt of arousal charge south. </p><p>"You interrupted me earlier, only to tease me." Durbe states matter-of-factly, eyeing Ryoga's slowly reviving erection. "Its only fair that I get to take my revenge."</p><p>"Oh, really?" Ryoga askes, quickly licking his lips as Durbe's hands move down Ryoga's body tantalizingly slow. "And what do you intend to do?"</p><p>Ryoga's breathing hitches as Durbe's hands reach his cock, still somewhat sensitive from its recent orgasm, and Durbe gently trails his fingers along it. "Firstly, I intend to finish what I started." Upon finishing that sentence, Durbe leans down and places a row of kisses along Ryoga's length, until he reaches the head, and licks it tentatively, some of Ryoga's cum still on it.</p><p>Ryoga's toes curl at the action and he groans, realizing what Durbe meant by his words. He was going to give him another blowjob and actually finish the deed this time. Though as Durbe's words replay through his head, he frowns. "What do you mean by 'firstly'?"</p><p>Durbe merely chuckles. "Secondly, if you think I'm going to be too sore to walk, just wait for what I'm going to do to <i>you."</i></p><p>Ryoga blinks, then smirks at the challenge. "You're on."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing porn is hard. don't do it, kids. stay in school. smoke a weed. eat a vegetable. so something other than write porn its STRESSFUL.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>